


Visiting Elly

by PeculiarProjects



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Edgy Seven, Elizabeth the 3rd Dancing, Gen, He Finds That Love From Elly, Seven Hacks His Way Into Jumin's House, Seven Is Sad, Seven Just Wants Love, Seven Playing With Elizabeth, Seven is Depressed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarProjects/pseuds/PeculiarProjects
Summary: Seven sneaks into Jumin's house to play with Elizabeth the 3rd.





	Visiting Elly

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of the picture Jumin sends in the chat with Seven playing with Elizabeth the 3rd. His expression seemed so sad, despite joking about how happy Elizabeth makes him. You don't need to be very far in the game to read this, but it does discuss Seven's underlying depression.

With a soft click, the door smoothly swung open. Seven chuckled to himself, making sure to walk lightly on the pads of his feet. Closing the door behind him, he wiggled his toes in his sandals. Even with shoes on, he still could feel the plushness of the carpet. 

 

“Jumin is going to killll meee,” he sang under his breath. He knew there was a security camera somewhere in the room and vaguely looked around. Although it was implemented inside of a plant, Seven identified the lens immediately. He grinned wickedly in that general direction as he continued to invade the fancy living quarters.

 

“Oh Elly~” he called out, but his voice practically came out as a whisper. Seven usually became well-informed before going into the field, but he kept overlooking this fact when he did something not-on-the-job. It wasn’t like Jumin would arrest him, just keep him away from his precious Persian beauty for the rest of his life. He wasn’t quite sure whether Jumin was in the building or not--Seven was winging his surprise appearance.

 

Elizabeth the 3rd came running into the room before Seven entered the next, and she peered up at him with curious, icy blue eyes. He scooped her up in his arms before she could patter away, 

 

“Ah, Elly~” he cooed, nuzzling her nose with his own. Elizabeth the 3rd twisted in his grasp, meowing soft protests. He tucked her in the crook of his arm, bouncing her slightly as if she was a baby. 

 

Seven made his way to the nearest seat, picking a lush sofa. He knew perfectly well that he remained visible to the “hidden” camera, but he focused only on the white cat he held. He hugged her to his chest, making her squirm again.

 

“When things are hard, you always make them better Elly~” His tone dropped then, face losing his obnoxious smirk. “You’re the only one who likes me, actually.” He stared sadly into Elizabeth’s wide eyes, her pupils revealing only confusion. 

 

“Then again, you probably only approach me looking for food. Sorry, I don’t have any crystal dishes for you to eat out of.” Seven laughed heartily, then just as quickly stopped, his face dropping. The sound was so fake. Even when he was alone, he still continued to try faking a laugh. Faking his happiness and carefree attitude. 

 

Seven held her paws gently, keeping her in a standing position. He lifted them each in succession, pretending to dance. 

 

“You know, I learned the waltz, tango,  _ and _ samba for you, but Jumin never lets me see you. Probably because I said I’d turn you into a longer cat than Longcat.” Although his voice was full of humor, his face remained lax. It was just getting so draining, so  _ hard _ overall to keep smiling, even if it was just for himself. With everything he’s been through, smiling was the only thing keeping him sane. Now, he wasn’t sure how long that sanity would last continuing to live like this.

 

Seven kept tugging on Elizabeth’s paws, forcing her to “dance” despite her protests. He imagined strings attached to her paws, guiding her to move as he did now. He thought of the invisible strings attached to his own hands, forcing him to keep going. He wished he could sever them,  _ snap _ the strings dragging him along this ride, this  _ route _ , but he knew he couldn’t do anything except be pulled along. 

 

So he stared into Elizabeth’s confused eyes, seeing her terror on her dazed expression and realized that this cat’s reaction reminded him of himself.

 

Seven paused once he heard his phone buzz beside him. He worried for a moment that it was his boss, attempting to retrieve him from wherever he ran off to, but breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Jumin. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BEAUTIFUL CAT” was the message, typed with the largest font size Seven had implemented into the messaging app. He chuckled, releasing one of Elizabeth’s paws to grab his phone. He typed quickly with one hand, “Just playing with my Elly~”

 

Before Jumin could type another response, he turned towards the camera and grinned until his face hurt. And now with the presence of another RFA member, the mask slipped back on. At least it had become a natural reaction to do so. He made sure his back faced the surveillance camera before he allowed his expression to drop again. 


End file.
